The Prom King
by rokeat
Summary: The only thing Sam has asked of him was some help to learn how to slow dance in case he was crowned King in their Senior Prom... How could Blaine let his feelings for the blond get in the way so stupidly? Would Sam ever forgive him for it? BLAM.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** The only thing Sam has asked of him was some help to learn how to slow dance in case he was crowned King in their Senior Prom... How could Blaine let his feelings for the blond get in the way so stupidly? Would Sam ever forgive him for it? BLAM._

 **A/N:** _I know I should be working on my two in-process fics but... I really needed some break from all the drama theyr'e both fallen into! I needed to go back to the silly fluffy stuff I began with. It didn't come out exactly as I planned, but well... here it is! (BTW, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but it was getting too long so I decided to divide it into two parts). Enjoy it!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Blaine walked down the corridors of McKinley as if he was in a trance. He wasn't talking; he was barely breathing. But that's what happened when the smell of Sam's cologne, mixed with his unique scent, reached his nostrils and invaded his senses until he didn't even know where he was. That cologne Blaine had giving him himself as a surprise one day after Sam had complained he couldn't afford the one he really wanted –and yes, it had cost Blaine a fortune, but the look of amazement and pure adoration Sam had given him as he stuttered while trying to tell him he couldn't accept it had been reward enough–.

What Blaine hadn't counted on, of course, was how his knees would go weak at the scent every time Sam would so much as stand at his side which, considering they were best friends and next to inseparable, happened quite often. And come on, Blaine knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He tried to convince himself that what he felt for Sam was simply physical attraction, because Sam was so amazingly gorgeous, and that's why his smell had that effect on him. But lately Blaine had been noticing that his knees weakened at Sam's presence even if he was not wearing any cologne at all. And he didn't even want to think about what that meant.

He hadn't realized that Tina and Sam, walking at each side of him, were talking until they suddenly stopped and turned to look expectantly at him. Great, they had probably asked him something and he hadn't even noticed.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Blaine politely asked, not even trying to pretend he had been listening because he honestly had no idea about what they had been talking about.

"You okay?" Sam, sweet as always, asked with a hand to Blaine's shoulder, obviously worried about his distracted state because Blaine was usually the best listener in the world.

"Sure, I was just thinking about… tomorrow's history test" Blaine lied, saying the first thing that came to his mind, but Sam's doubtful expression immediately told him he hadn't been convincing enough, though fortunately Tina came to his rescue.

"Well, forget about that and let's think of what's really important" Tina interrupted them while pointing at some poster on the wall. "And that's Senior Prom"

Blaine sighed as he understood what had his friends so excited: in front of him there was a poster about the upcoming Senior Prom, which he hadn't realized it was so close to happening until then –only a week away–. Gosh, he hated proms: from how they reminded him of that time he had been beaten up in a Sadie Hawkins dance, to the fact that there was no way he could get a date for it considering he was the only openly gay guy in McKinley… He didn't even want to think about how he would never get to go with whom he really wanted to go with because Sam was straight, and popular, and oh so hot, so there would be like a thousand girls queuing up to be his date… All in all, Blaine couldn't think of anything which he felt less like doing. And it must have shown in his face, because his friends immediately could read his dejection.

"What's up, Blaine?" Tina asked, looking quizzically at her friend. "You don't want to go?"

"Well…" Blaine tried to find the words to express his thoughts, but Tina beat him to it.

"Oh, come on, I thought you were over those things already, after the Sadie Hawkins dance" she replied, half understanding, half annoyed at his lack of enthusiasm.

"It's just…" he tried again, only to be interrupted once more.

"Well, you have to go!" Tina protested, even putting her hands on his arms to shake him a bit, as if she needed him to react. "I mean, it's our last prom, you know? You can't possibly miss it. And we can go together again, you and I, I think it will be good for me to be seen with the class president if I want to go for queen"

"Tina, can you just shut up for a minute?" Sam interrupted her, not even trying to be nice to the obnoxious girl even if he had managed to stay quiet until then.

"What?" she answered in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Maybe you should let Blaine answer when you make a question" Sam retorted in a protective tone that only melted Blaine's heart a little further –because yes, nobody took care of him like Sam did.

"It's ok, Sam" he intervened, not wanting for his two best friends to fight because of him –which they tended to do more and more frequently, now that he thought about it, even if he couldn't understand why.

"No, it's not" Sam protested, though in a much kinder tone now that it was directed at Blaine. "I obviously want you to go with us, but you don't have to do it if you don't feel like it. We know it's a tough issue for you and we, as your friends" he added, looking pointedly at Tina as if daring her to contradict him, "are not going to pressure you to do something you don't want to do"

"But…" Tina tried to protest, but Sam was not willing to back down when it came to his best friend.

"And that's final, Tina" he interrupted her again, more than a little irritated at her selfish attitude towards Blaine by then. She was a good girl but frankly, sometimes he couldn't stand her and only put up with her for Blaine's sake. "He's not going to go with you just to make you look good"

"Ok, I'm sorry, Blaineydays" she said after almost a full minute of fuming at Sam's reprimand. "Sam is right: of course we know how you feel about proms and I'm sorry I pressured you. I want you to come, but I'll understand if you decide not to"

Blaine felt almost guilty at his friend's apology, because despite the anger she was professing towards Sam at the moment, she looked honest and repentant. And she was right: part of the reason Blaine wasn't dying to go to the prom was the memories those events always brought. But that hadn't been what hurt him the most on the last Sadie Hawkins dance: it was Sam getting all romantic with Brittany, dancing with her all night as he only got to watch. He doubted he could survive that again. But of course he couldn't tell that to his friends, right?

"It's okay, Tey Tey" he rushed to forgive her with a gentle caress to her arm. "I know you didn't mean anything by it"

"I'll meet you guys at Glee club, ok?"

And with that she disappeared down the corridor, probably still embarrassed about her lack of tact and Sam's reprimand, leaving the two boys in front of the poster, each lost in their own thoughts about it.

"Thanks, Sam" Blaine said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"What for?" Sam asked in his usual modest ways.

"For… defending me" Blaine explained, trying not to blush too much at the thought. "But you didn't have to do it"

"I didn't even think about it, it just came out like that" Sam confessed with an embarrassed smile, though he didn't regret it one bit. "Sometimes I can't believe Tina, she is always bragging about how close friends you two are and then she goes and does stuff like that, as if she didn't know you at all"

"She doesn't know me as you do" Blaine answered, his heart swelling with emotion at how much Sam cared about his feelings and his well-being.

"Well, obviously" Sam answered with a mocking roll of eyes that made Blaine laugh, before turning serious again. "I meant it, though, Blaine. If you don't feel like going…"

"I'll think about it" Blaine promised, knowing he would never be able to deny anything to Sam even if he was not pressuring him to.

"But if you finally decide to come, well… you know I'll be there for you, right?" Sam said with that sweet smile of his that he didn't usually show to anyone apart from Blaine and that never failed to make his knees go weak –again.

"I don't have a doubt" Blaine answered, reciprocating his smile.

* * *

 _Dude, meet me in the choir room after class, I need you._

That was the cryptic message Blaine had received while in his last class of the day, a week later. And of course it was from his best friend, who tended to be a bit overdramatic over the simplest things, so it probably was about the zipper of his bag breaking or his favorite pen running out of ink. Yeah, that surely sounded like something good old Sam would freak out about. Of course it didn't matter what it was about, though, it was important for Sam so it was important for Blaine too. And that's why he was in the choir room, sitting on the piano stool, just waiting for his crazy friend to appear.

Didn't it feel nice, though, to read Sam saying he needed him? What if…? No, shit. _Stop it right there, Blaine_ , he ordered himself. He knew where that kind of thoughts usually took him and he was not ready to deal with them today. It's just… his crush on Sam had gotten out of hand in the last few weeks. Come on, who was he trying to fool? It was not a crush anymore: he was totally and fully in love with his best friend. And he couldn't keep lying to himself.

Even if he had been suspecting it for weeks, the real realization had come a couple of days ago, when Kurt sent him a message through whatsapp to say hi and see how he was doing, and he realized he had not even thought about Kurt for days. Even weeks. Because his thoughts and dreams were now filled with certain blond who was not even trying. And Blaine then realized that what he felt for Sam was stronger than anything he had ever felt for Kurt, even while they were together. Stronger and more impossible. And that thought only managed to break his heart one time after the other.

Because how great would they be if there was a chance to be together? Sam got him like no one else did; he cared about him in ways no one had done before, always asking him how he was, how his day had been, what did he want to do whenever they hung out… Blaine could talk to him about absolutely anything, from the most stupid article he had read on a magazine to the most inner of his secrets, and Sam would listen to every word of it as if it was the most important thing. They joked and bantered all the time, they found endless dorky ways to entertain themselves, they often ended up laughing until their sides hurt. But at the same time, nothing could pull them apart if one of them was not feeling well and needed the other, and they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

And if all of that could happen so naturally with them being just friends, what if…?

Blaine felt his eyes beginning to itch with the apparition of unwanted tears he was so desperately trying not to shed –Sam could arrive any minute now, anyway–. But he couldn't help it: he could hardly think about Sam lately without feeling the most unlucky guy in the world, because he got to taste what perfection could be but he knew he would never be able to achieve it. And the worst thing was that he couldn't even talk to Sam about it, because the last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable and make their friendship awkward. Because knowing he would never have Sam's love hurt like the devil, but losing him altogether was something Blaine knew he could never survive.

His fingers moved on their own accord to the keys of the piano and started playing a melody he knew so well, because it seemed as if it talked about him. And before he knew it, he had forgotten he was waiting for Sam and he started singing.

 _The sun is filling up the room,  
And I can hear you dreaming.  
Do you feel the way I do, right now?_

 _I wish we would just give up,  
'Cause the best part is falling.  
Calling anything but love._

 _And I will make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?_

Blaine didn't even notice the tears starting to fall down his cheeks because that's exactly what he was doing: loving Sam in silence. Loving him like he had never loved before. But Sam would never know.

 _Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing.  
I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now._

 _I'll give you everything I am,  
All my broken heartbeats.  
Until I know you'll understand._

 _And I will make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?_

 _And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
And you keep waiting  
To save what we had_

 _So I'll make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?_

 _Make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, 'til we call this love, love, love?_

"Wow, dude, that was beautiful!" a voice behind him caught him unawares, so distracted he was on his own thoughts, and he barely had time to erase any trace of tears from his face before Sam was standing next to him. "You would surely rock it at nationals with that one, man"

"Thanks" Blaine answered, trying to offer his friend a smile as he raised his eyes from the piano, trying not to dwell on how good it felt for Sam to praise him and admirehim like that. "So what's up, Sam? What did you need my help with?"

"Well, turns out I... hey, what's wrong?" Sam interrupted himself to ask when he got a real glimpse at Blaine's face, obviously worried about his more than probable red eyes even if he had taken care of the tears.

"Nothing" Blaine rushed to answer, but he must have not sounded too convincing as the worried expression on Sam's face didn't falter for one second. But that was Sam, right? It was impossible to get him to let it go if he knew there was something wrong with Blaine.

"Hey, you can talk to me, B" Sam said in a reassuring voice as he sat next to Blaine on the small stool and rested a warm hand on his forearm, almost sending him to tears again with the tenderness of his gestures. "Were you crying?"

"What? No, Sam, why would I be crying?" Blaine asked with a forced chuckle, trying to gain some time to find a reasonable excuse while he avoided Sam's gaze so he wouldn't guess he was lying.

"I don't know, that's what I would like you to tell me" Sam carefully insisted, almost as if he was afraid of sending Blaine away instead of having him opening to him, as he clearly wanted.

"I was not crying, Sam"

"Is it about Kurt?"

"Sam, I'm alright" Blaine insisted while gratefully resting his hand on top of Sam's, still on his own forearm. "I was not crying. It was... my allergies, ok? You know I've got a lot of them, and they're hitting pretty badly this year"

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked again, his suspicious gaze still intently resting on Blaine's.

"Absolutely" Blaine lied again.

"There is nothing wrong with you apart from that?"

"No, I'm okay"

"You would tell me if you weren't, right?" Sam insisted, reminding Blaine that maybe Sam didn't have romantic feelings for him, but he surely loved him to no end.

"Sure, Sam, of course" he lied, feeling like the worst friend ever for that even if he knew he couldn't possibly tell him the truth.

"Cause I love you" Sam said and for one second Blaine's heart stopped beating at his friends words, even if he immediately understood what he really meant. "You're my best friend, my brother, and I want to be there for you for anything that you need, as you've always been for me"

"And you are, Sam" Blaine assured him with a grateful yet sad smile. "Always. But I'm okay, I promise"

"Alright" Sam finally relented, even if Blaine could clearly see he was not convinced at all, but he probably was just trying to respect his privacy instead of getting angry for not sharing his problems with him –because Sam was great like that, after all.

"And now tell me what you needed my help with" Blaine said, trying to change the subject and get the focus off of him as soon as possible.

"Oh, right" Sam suddenly remembered, because Blaine's wellbeing had clearly been more important and had forgotten about his own issues until then. "I don't know how he does it, but Jacob Ben Israel told me some very reliable sources told him I'm going to be nominated as Prom King for our senior Prom tomorrow. Can you believe that?"

"Well, of course I can believe it!" Blaine answered with a chuckle. Only Sam would be clueless at his gorgeous looks and his charming personality. If it was for Blaine, he would nominate him every single day of the year. "Congratulations, man"

"It's not that" Sam rushed to explain, not wanting for Blaine to think he cared too much about things like that and that he was that shallow. "It's just… you know how the King has to dance with the Queen, right?"

"Sure"

"Well… I don't know how to slow dance like that!" Sam groaned with an adorable pout that elicited a chuckle from his best friend.

"Of course you know!" Blaine contradicted him while trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help it: Sam was so authentic and genuine that it didn't matter how low he was feeling; he would always make him feel better without even trying.

"No, I don't! Ask Brittany, I always stepped on her when we slow danced! I don't really care about being King, but I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of the whole school!"

"So what can I do about it?" Blaine asked, a little confused about what he might have to do with that –except vote for Sam as prom King, as he surely would do.

"You can teach me, you're a terrific dancer" Sam explained, and Blaine's heart swelled with pride at Sam's admiration. "I mean, I've seen you slow dance with Kurt and you're like the master of it! Can you show me?"

"Well, I don't think I'm that good but… sure" Blaine easily accepted, trying not to think about how wrong it felt hearing Kurt's name on Sam's lips. "I'll do my best"

"I knew I could count on you, bro" Sam said with a grateful smile before throwing his arms around Blaine in a bone-crushing embrace that only made the latter fall harder for him.

"Of course you can always count on me, Sam" Blaine honestly answered as he reciprocated the hug and let himself get lost in the warmth of Sam's arms for a moment that ended much too quickly. "I love you too, you know"

"I know that" Sam answered with a chuckle as he playfully punched Blaine's arm in an attempt of stopping them from getting too sentimental –not because he would get embarrassed or anything, but he could feel Blaine was not at his best and didn't want him to break down or anything.

"Who are the nominees for Queen?" Blaine asked out of the blue, suddenly afraid that what Sam really wanted was to impress someone or start a little romance –because he wasn't sure he would be able to bear it if that was the case.

"I have no idea" Sam answered with a shrug of his shoulders that showed how little he cared about it, obviously clueless to everything going around in Blaine's head even if the latter could hardly stop a relieved sigh at his answer. "Should I have a date for the Prom?"

"I think people will vote for you whether or not you have a date"

"Have you decided if you're going to come in the end?" Sam tentatively asked, as if he really wanted to know but didn't want to pressure Blaine too much.

"Well, I have to be there to see you being crowned, right?" Blaine answered with an honest smile, because his feelings about the damned prom hadn't changed at all, but Sam was above all his best friend and there was no way he was going to miss such an important moment for him.

"Great!" Sam exclaimed while jokingly punching Blaine's arm again, obviously very happy at his best friend's decision. "Do you have someone in mind as a possible date for the prom?"

"No, that's no easy thing for a guy like me in Ohio, you know?" Blaine answered with a sad smile, as he had already resigned himself to go to his last prom on his own. "I could probably ask Sebastian Smythe, but that would be taking advantage of his… feelings for me"

"Don't ask Sebastian, please" Sam looked utterly horrified at the prospect, and for a second Blaine dared to think he sounded almost jealous –though he was probably just being protective, given Sebastian's reputation. Although he had stopped him from going with Tina too, right?–. "You know what? We should totally go together, man"

"What?" Blaine asked, by then completely sure he was going crazy if he was hearing Sam kind of asking him to go to Prom with him.

"Why not?" Sam asked with a shrug of shoulders. "You don't have a date, I don't have a date, we're like brothers... We can go together and have the hell of a time as the good friends that we are"

"I thought you'd be asking Brittany. I heard she's wanting to get back together with you" Blaine commented in what he hoped was a casual tone that didn't belie how he was dying inside at the mere thought of it.

"Well, if she's waiting for me to ask her out after the way she dumped me, in front of everyone and by text, she's got another thing coming" Sam answered, and Blaine felt glad and immensely proud at finally seeing some pride in Sam, as there was nothing he hated more than when people took advantage of his big heart. "Besides, I already have a date. A bro date, with my best friend. If you agree, of course"

"Yeah, sure, we'll go dateless together" Blaine answered with a chuckle, unable to erase the impossibly wide smile from his face that seemed to want to stay there forever. Because yes, he knew Sam didn't mean it in a romantic way, but nothing or no one was going to stop him from enjoying the fact he was going to the Prom with the boy he was madly in love with. As he had always dreamed.

"At least I won't have to buy those ridiculous flower things this year. Unless you want to wear one?" Sam offered, being as thoughtful as ever.

"No, Sam, I think I'll skip it" Blaine answered with a chuckle at his incredibly sweet friend.

"'Cause I'll get you one if you really want it"

"I don't" Blaine answered with a laugh and a more than probable blush. "But thanks anyway"

"So come on, show me what to do" Sam encouraged him as he stood up with a jump.

"Now?" Blaine asked, trying not to blush again as Sam picked up his hands to get him to his feet.

"Yes, of course!" Sam answered excitedly as he moved them to the center of the room. "We have the space and the time now, right? And I'm too nervous about it to wait. You need to help me, man"

"Ok" Blaine could only agree at Sam's enthusiasm even if he felt his whole face and even his ears burning, so bad he was blushing at the thought of having a slow dance with Sam.

"So what do I do first?" Sam asked with total normality, as if he wasn't making Blaine so nervous he thought he might pass out any minute.

"Well, you should… mmmm…" Blaine tried to speak, though he had to gulp before he could continue. "You should probably… you know… hold her?"

"Hold her, yes, of course" Sam answered with a chuckle, because wasn't it obvious? "How?"

"Maybe… you should take one of her hands in yours… and rest your other hand in her… waist" Blaine answered, hoping that Sam would be content with the theory and didn't want to put it into practice –though wishing with all his heart he would, at the same time.

Of course Sam had never been one to be embarrassed easily –he probably didn't even think that was a situation to get embarrassed anyway–, so with no second thoughts about it, he firmly took Blaine's hand in his and let his other hand rest on the side of Blaine's waist.

"Like this?" he asked, completely unaware of how close to dying Blaine was at that moment.

"Yeah" Blaine answered as he shyly let his free hand rest on Sam's strong shoulder, trying for it not to shake too much.

"So what now?" Sam asked, avid for knowledge.

"Now you slowly start moving" Blaine answered, breathing deeply to try and calm his nerves now that he was sure the dancing was actually going to happen. "Just move your feet slightly to the side like this" Blaine explained, doing the actual motion himself. "And then proceed to the other side"

Sam tried to imitate Blaine's moves, but as he was only moving his feet he almost looked like a trunk, and the dancing looked pretty ridiculous.

"Ok, you're going to have to lose your knees and your waist a little" Blaine advised him, and he encouraged himself to rest his hand on top of the one that Sam had on his waist so he grabbed onto him more strongly and he could better feel his movements. "See? Just let yourself go"

"You really are a natural for this" Sam praised his friend with the most admiring expression Blaine had seen, and he had to remind himself to breathe before he passed out.

"Thanks" Blaine answered, blushing for what felt like the hundredth time, as his hand let go of Sam's and moved again to his shoulder –though he couldn't stop himself from noticing how the grip Sam had on his waist didn't falter one bit.

"Am I doing it right, now?" Sam asked, looking intently at Blaine's eyes while he waited for an answer.

"Perfect" Blaine answered in only a whisper, unable to find his voice.

"And what if the song is very slow?" Sam asked, his hand moving a bit further along Blaine's waist and towards his back instead of his side, inevitably bringing them closer.

"If the song is really slow, you'll probably only have to rock your bodies a bit" Blaine answered, diminishing his moves until it was only a slight rocking that Sam hurried to copy.

"It doesn't feel that different from dancing with a girl, you know?" Sam suddenly blurted out in his usual no-filters kind of way. "I'm not implying that you look like a girl or anything, don't get me wrong, but… It feels equally nice sharing that moment with someone you care about, you know?"

"It does" Blaine agreed with a shaky voice, trying not to dwell on how good it felt indeed to be dancing, oh so slowly, in Sam's strong but careful arms.

"I thought it may feel awkward with a guy, but it doesn't" Sam continued in the most casual way.

"Maybe it's just because we're close and you feel comfortable with me" Blaine suggested, not wanting to even think about the fact that Sam might be enjoying it too.

"Or maybe it's just because it's you"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Not exactly" Sam tried to explain while they continued to dance. "I mean… I'm also close to Artie or Ryder, but I don't think I'd be that comfortable with either one of them. It's just because it's you. And you're special"

"Really?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself, his heart melting at Sam's words, and he must have blushed again because suddenly Sam was smiling oh so tenderly at him…

"Oh my God, you're so cute when you blush" Sam said with a chuckle as he tenderly booped his nose. "You blush a lot, did you know that?"

"Shut up" Blaine answered, pretending to be annoyed even if he could hardly keep a smile out of his face. "And concentrate, please, I don't want to waste all my afternoon away on this if you won't cooperate"

"Sorry" Sam apologized with a laugh before his gaze got lost in Blaine's eyes again in a different way than ever before. "But you are cute, fact. Especially from this distance"

"What?" Blaine asked, needing to make sure he was hearing right.

"I never noticed your eyes have like a million different colors before" Sam continued as he looked intently into Blaine's eyes, almost as if he was trying to read his soul though them.

"Stop mocking me, Sam" Blaine pleaded, knowing those were the only kind of jokes he would never be able to accept from his friend, but to his surprise Sam didn't laugh.

"I'm not mocking you" Sam assured him in complete seriousness, the contact between their eyes never breaking. "Your eyes are… really gorgeous"

"Well… thanks" Blaine answered in the smallest voice before slightly shaking his head to break the enchantment they both seemed to be in, even if it didn't seem to work.

"And then if it gets really romantic…" Sam continued in a deep and soft tone that made his voice sound so different from how it usually sounded –and what was Sam talking about getting romantic, if he didn't even know whom he was going to end up dancing with?–. "I could put my arms around my partner's waist like this? Do you think it feels good?"

Blaine breathed deeply a couple of times, trying to get his heart to start beating again when Sam's arms closed around his waist, pulling him impossibly close until their chests collided. But that, far from scaring the taller boy, only made him smile and squeeze Blaine's body more strongly to his as he started moving again, rocking both their bodies at the same time.

"Yeah" Blaine answered, almost with a groan, before a courage he had never felt before suddenly drove him to reciprocate Sam's embrace. "And maybe she will put her arms around your neck like this"

"This feels nice too" Sam whispered while the corner of his mouth went slightly up in an almost invisible but incredibly sweet smile.

They continued moving very slowly, lost in their embrace, until Sam gently let his forehead rest again Blaine's, which elicited a soft sigh from the smaller boy and for him to close his eyes to enjoy the moment more intensely. Sam smiled at the image, his heart melting at the sweetness of Blaine's actions, and only when he chuckled fondly at his friend, Blaine opened his eyes again to look at him.

Blaine couldn't believe what was happening: one moment he had been crying for his unrequited love, and the next one he was deeply encased in Sam's embrace, having the most romantic dance ha had ever had even if there was no music. Sam was looking at him so intently and his face was oh so close as he smiled at Blaine in that tender way he reserved only for him… Blaine closed his eyes again and let himself be driven by his instincts as he started to close the little distance separating their lips, his heart beating so strongly that he was sure Sam could hear it.

But no. Wait. What was he doing, for God's sake? That was his friend! His best and straight friend! And he was close to kissing him! Good job at not letting him know about his feelings nor not being predatory towards him. No matter how amazingly big Sam's heart was, there was no way he could forgive him if he took advantage of their friendship like that and dared to kiss him. Sam didn't have feelings for him, damn it, he knew that very well and yet he had let himself be driven by the heat of the moment, had mistaken Sam's warmth and fondness for something else. And he would never forgive himself if he ruined everything that was good between them.

Before their lips touched, Blaine turned his head to the side and abruptly let go of Sam's shoulders, hurrying to extricate from his embrace and walk a couple of steps backwards to put some very much needed distance between them, blushing furiously at what he had been so close to doing.

"Look how late it is, I gotta go" he said as he moved errantly around the room looking for his bag just so he would have something to do.

"Wait, Blaine" Sam tried to stop him, and at least Blaine was relieved to see he didn't look angry. Although Blaine couldn't really read his expression at the moment, something that had never happened before. And that scared him more than he cared to admit.

"You're ready now, Sam. I have to go" Blaine answered, looking everywhere but at his friend's face, too ashamed at himself to even meet his eyes.

"Blaine…" Sam tried again, his heart aching at the obvious pain and confusion in his friend's eyes, but Blaine was already at the door and didn't seem to have any intention of stopping.

"I have to go, Sam" Blaine repeated, almost begging for Sam to let it go, because the last thing he needed was to hear his friend pitying him and reminding him that it couldn't be.

Fortunately for him, his friend respected his wishes, even if it was obvious that what Sam really wanted was to talk about what had happened, and restrained himself from saying anything or going after him to give him the space he seemed to be craving so much. Blaine took advantage of the situation to hurry towards the exit, but he stopped before he was out to turn around and finally look at his friend.

"You're going to be the best prom king ever" he said, which seemed to brighten Sam's face.

"We don't know if I'm even going to win" Sam answered with a nervous chuckle.

"You will" Blaine assured him before turning around again to go.

And he doubted his heart had ever felt any heavier as he walked along the corridor, putting some distance between himself and the boy he loved –and who would never love him back.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : So? Let me know what you thought!_


	2. Chapter 2

_As usual,_

 _ **Broody Sunshine:**_ _Thank you so much!_

 ** _Lauraperfectinsanity:_** _Thank you so much for taking the time to review both in tumblr in here, it means a lot to me! I hope you still like part two! :)_

 _ **Mildlifecrissis:**_ _hehehe, yeah, my poor baby is suffering, but you know you can trust me :) Thank you so much!_

 _ **Darrinia:**_ _Cariñín! Oh, don't worry, you know I want our babies happy too! Just wait ;) Thank you so much! Un besote bien grande!_

 ** _Me-me157:_** _I think you were the one who was able to read Sam better. It wasn't that Sam suddenly fell in love with him or that he had been keeping it a secret: he just hadn't realized it himself before sharing that romantic moment with him. I hope the second part doesn't disapoint you! Thank you so much!_

 ** _Gleeville:_** _Thank you so much!_

 _ **THEMoDePo:**_ _hahahaha, you don't know how much I love your crazy reviews! :) I don't think Sam was so aware of his own feelings until he had Blaine in his arms, so maybe he was not trying to be low-key about it but just realizing it himself! And yes, poor Blaine is plainly oblivious, as usual! XD Thank you so much, sweetie!_

 ** _Blamsturbation:_** _OMG, thanks! Sorry I made you impatient while you were on other things ;P You don't know how much it means to me that you said it's one of my best works, because lately, with each chapter I write (whatever the story) I get this awful feeling that it's just getting worse and worse and I don't know how to fix it. So you saying I can still do something right really made my day! I hope the second part doesn't disappoint you. Thank you sooooo much, honey!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, guys, thank you so much for the amaaaaaazing feedback I've gotten for this one, even if it's such a silly story! You guys are the best! I hope you enjoy the second part just as much!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Blaine knew he couldn't keep lying down all day and that he should do something with his life. In fact, it was late afternoon and he had only moved from the bed once all day, to get some lunch ready for himself that he hadn't even bothered to eat anyway because his stomach felt so in knots he knew he might end up throwing up if he so much as tried to take a bite. So in the end he had put it away on the fridge for supper: maybe by then his stomach would be more receptive. And without a second thought he had made his way back to his bed.

And that's where he was still, after so many hours of doing nothing. Not watching TV, not reading, not doing any homework… not even listening to music, which was so rare in him. Because everything reminded him of Sam, and he couldn't possibly keep thinking about him if he wanted to remain sane.

Not that he was not thinking about him anyway. And more specifically about how he had screwed up their friendship with him only the day before. Fresh tears came to his eyes as he remembered the unreadable expression in Sam's eyes after Blaine was so close to kissing him. The little hope he still had that Sam maybe hadn't read his intentions or his feelings for him had been shattered when he hadn't heard from him all day. Not even a little whatsapp message, and that was so unusual of them, who would always feel the need to share with their best friend every ridiculous thing that happened to them. But especially that day, considering Sam had asked him to go to Prom with him. But he hadn't asked what time they were supposed to meet, or if Blaine would pick him up with his car or anything related to it. Which meant that Sam had decided he didn't want go with him anymore. He didn't even want to talk to him about it, so… So yeah, he probably hated him now. And Blaine couldn't blame him, because he hated himself too. So much.

How could he screw it up so badly? He had been able to repress his feelings until then, what did suddenly change? Well, maybe the fact he had been deeply encased in Sam's arms while they slow danced. Maybe the fact that Sam had gotten lost into his eyes and told him they were gorgeous. That he had told him he was cute. And special. And that he had rested his forehead against his as if…

No. As if nothing. Sam had only been trying to be kind to him, as the amazing friend that he was, knowing how lonely Blaine felt sometimes because he didn't have anyone to share all the love he had in him. So he had wanted to make him feel good, to praise him. And how had Blaine answered him with? Trying to take advantage of him.

When he came out as such an early age, he quickly learnt he needed to be really careful about the way he interacted with other guys –with straight guys–, because it was so easy for them to think he was trying to take advantage of them if he was a little affectionate. And yeah, it was unfair, but it was like that. And the last thing Blaine wanted was to make people uncomfortable, and to give them more ammunition to hate people like him. And he was always so careful of not being the cliché predatory guy he hated so much…

Of course it had never been like that with Sam. With Sam everything was easy and natural, and he knew he could be affectionate with him and Sam wouldn't mind. Even more, Sam would reciprocate and be equally affectionate and tactile towards him. And that's probably what had confused Blaine and made him cross a line he had sworn to himself he would never cross. And even if Sam was amazing and understanding… even he had a limit.

And now he didn't even have his best friend anymore. He felt a pain in his chest so deep that he knew the only person who could make him feel better would be his best friend, but that was not even an option anymore. So the only thing left for him was to cry. And he felt too tired even for that.

The sound of the doorbell broke the oppressing silence of the house all of a sudden and made Blaine jump from his skin at the unexpectedness of it. He wondered who could be: his parents were gone for the weekend for the hundredth time and he obviously wasn't waiting for anyone. It probably wasn't important, someone wanting to sell something, so he didn't think it was worth it the big effort that leaving his bed would imply.

But then the bell rang again, and this time it was accompanied by some impatient knocking. Gosh, couldn't the universe just give him a break? With the weight of the world on his shoulders, he finally let his feet fall to the floor and stood up slowly, not even bothering to put on some slippers.

His pace was slow, but the knocking on the door didn't stop for the whole time that took him to reach the front door. He was getting more and more annoyed with each step at the impatient stranger behind the door, so he widely opened it in one angry move with the intention of giving them the bollocking of their lives. Only the surprise of discovering who it was swallowed his voice and he was unable to utter a word.

"Finally! I was starting to fear you weren't home!" Sam exclaimed with the most casual smile in his beautiful face.

"Sam!" Blaine exclaimed after a moment, still trying to process that the boy he thought was never going to speak to him again was there, and seemed to be in a good mood.

"Ok, I'm all for people dressing as they like and all that, but are you seriously going like that to your prom?" Sam said, his smile never faltering as he gave Blaine a complete and shameless check out.

"No, I…" Blaine tried to explain as he tried to flatten the curls on the top of his un-gelled head, suddenly very self conscious of his horrible appearance and the fact he was still in his pajamas, but Sam didn't give him the chance.

"What the hell are you still doing like that? Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Sam said as he clapped his hands three times in a gesture meant to rush his friend.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Blaine said as he finally found his voice and his courage to speak.

"Well, it would be like the worst date ever if we go separately, don't you think?" Sam asked with a shrug of his shoulders, as if the answer should have been obvious.

"But I thought…" Blaine tried to say, but again Sam interrupted him –probably not wanting him to dwell too much on whatever he was going to say.

"Listen, can I come in? I've been standing here for a while now and the neighbors are going to talk, you know" Sam joked, hoping to lighten the mood for his obviously confused and upset friend.

"Sure" Blaine answered with an embarrassed giggle after a moment when he realized he had been keeping his friend outside for far too long.

Blaine moved aside as an invitation for Sam to get in, which he was quick to take with a wink to the smaller boy. Blaine could hardly believe it: so Sam didn't hate him after all. He probably pitied him, now that he knew he was totally in love with him, and being the amazing friend that he was only wanted him to feel better. But yeah, being so kindhearted and perfect wasn't going to make Blaine stop loving him any time soon, so he almost wished that Sam had truly been angry at him.

"You look funny without the gel" Sam casually commented with a chortle, but he was quick to explain himself when he noticed Blaine blushing with self-consciousness as the last thing on his mind was to make him embarrassed when he was trying to compliment him. "But very cute"

"Sam…" Blaine tried to stop him because, even if he knew Sam only wanted to raise his spirits, he was hurting him even further with those comments he could end up misunderstanding again.

"It's the truth, man, those curls rock!" Sam insisted, and even took the liberty of ruffling them for a second, in spite of Blaine's groaning, just to see how soft his hair was without the product.

"Sam, I… I wasn't expecting you" Blaine confessed, still not able to hold his gaze.

"Why not? You said you would go to the prom with me" Sam answered, coming closer to his friend to stand in front of him.

"I know, but…"

"You don't want to go with me anymore?"

"It's not that, but after…"

"Are you seriously going to stand me up now?" Sam asked, pretending to pout so as to diminish the tension still present in the room, wanting for Blaine to start feeling comfortable around him again –which he could easily see was not happening. "Because I might be crowned King tonight, you know? I mean, what are the chances that you will have the opportunity to date a King again?"

Blaine sniggered at his friend's nonsense before he could stop himself, but that's how things were around Sam, right? He had the power to make him feel better in just a couple of minutes even if he was the cause of his suffering.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Sam asked, more seriously this time, as he kindly put a finger under Blaine's chin and made him lift his face so their eyes would finally meet.

"Of course" Blaine answered after a few seconds of silence, unable as usual to deny Sam anything –especially if he was looking at him like that. "I'm going to get ready"

"Good" Sam answered with a sweet smile that made Blaine's knees feel like jelly all over again. "Should I wait for you here?"

"Yes, make yourself comfortable, there is no one else in the house" Blaine answered, pointing with his head to the couch so Sam would feel comfortable to use it.

"Alone again?" Sam asked, his voice full of sympathy because he very well knew how lonely Blaine felt sometimes when his parents went away weekend after weekend, even if he hardly ever complained.

"Looks like so" Blaine answered with a shrug of his shoulders, as usual trying to diminish the importance of it.

"I can spend the night here with you after prom" Sam offered, but he didn't realize what he had said until Blaine's face turned to a completely different and much redder color than before –which was probably reflecting in his own face now, judging by how warm it suddenly felt–. "I mean, we can have a sleepover if you want… so you don't have to be alone"

"I would love that" Blaine answered with an honest smile this time, feeling incredibly happy that their friendship didn't seem to be too screwed up and Sam still wanted to spend his time with him.

"Great. Now come on, hurry up, it's getting really late and I'm an impatient guy" Sam joked as he gently pushed Blaine's toward the stairs before making a great show of sitting down on the sofa as if it was a lot of effort having to wait for him.

"I'll be quick" Blaine promised with a chuckle as he started going up the stairs.

"I know, you don't need a lot of effort to make yourself the most handsome guy in the place" Sam casually commented behind him.

Blaine's legs refused to work for a second after Sam's words, because one thing was to try and make him feel better as the good friend that he was, and another thing was plainly flirting with him, which Sam seemed to be doing. But of course he was just imagining things again, so he thought it was probably better not to answer and just continued up the stairs, glad to hear the television in the living room which meant that Sam was really making himself comfortable and didn't feel so awkward to know he was waiting for him to dress up so he could take him to their senior prom.

Not wanting to make Sam wait longer than necessary, Blaine opened his wardrobe in a hurry, trying to find something to wear. Given how he hadn't decided to go until only the day before, and then everything happened… Well, he didn't have anything ready. He would have to wear the same suit he had worn on their junior prom, but he guessed it was ok, no one would notice. He was just lucky he was such a tidy person, so the suit was perfectly ironed and kept in a clothes bag, so it was ready to go.

He dressed in record time and then proceeded to work on his hair, though he used much less gel than usual, remembering how Sam had said he liked his curls and how good his hand had felt on them, even if just to ruffle them. So in the end he used the perfect amount so it was still quite easy to notice he had curly hair, but the gel helped kept it all tidier.

The only thing he didn't have was a flower or a colored handkerchief for his jacket's pocket, which would have given a little note of color, but it would have to do like that. After all, he was going to the prom with a friend and he didn't have anyone to impress, right?

After giving himself a last checkout on the mirror, he hurried downstairs again and nothing could have prepared him for the look Sam gave him as Blaine came to stand in front of him.

"Wow, Blaine" Sam said as he stood up and shamelessly moved all around his friend to get a better look of him, his eyes wide with admiration. "You look… gorgeous"

"Thanks, Sam" Blaine answered, blushing terribly, before he reminded himself Sam was probably only trying to make him feel good again. "I didn't tell you before because I was too surprised but… you look stunning too"

"Don't we make a great couple, then?" Sam said with a tender pinch to Blaine's cheek that only helped to confuse him even further. "By the way, I know you said you didn't need that flower thingy but… I brought you this"

"What's this?" Blaine asked as he opened a little box with a ribbon on top that Sam had placed in his hand, to discover the most beautiful boutonnière Blaine had ever seen, identical to the one Sam was wearing himself.

"It matches my own. It's supposed to work like that, right?" Sam asked with a smile, glad to see Blaine seemed really moved about his gesture.

"It's beautiful" was the only thing Blaine was able to say as he stood still, looking alternatively at it and at his friend's face as if he was finding it hard to believe everything that was happening.

"Let me" Sam suggested once he realized Blaine was not going to move in his own, so he took it himself and carefully pinned it on Blaine's jacket, before walking a step backwards to get a better view of his work of art. "Awesome. Just the final touch you needed to look perfect"

"Thank you, Sam" Blaine said with a small, shy smile that was immediately reciprocated.

"You're welcome, B. Now… ready?" Sam asked, offering his arm to Blaine.

"Yes" Blaine answered, his smile widening impossibly as he hooked his arm around Sam's. "More than ready"

"May we take your car, though? You know I don't have one" Sam asked as they walked towards the door.

"How did you come all the way here?" Blaine asked, suddenly realizing about it.

"Walking, duh"

"You could have called so I picked you up"

"If I had called you wouldn't have come, so it had to be like that" Sam said with a pointed look at him, and Blaine had to shut up because he knew his friend was right. "Besides, I'm the one who asked so I'm the one supposed to pick the other up, so give me the keys and let's pretend it's my car, shall we?"

"Alright" Blaine answered with a laugh0 to his idiot of a friend as he grabbed the keys from the tray next to the front door and gave them to Sam.

Sam didn't make any move to let go of Blaine's arm now that they were in the open and they could be seen from any neighbors' house, and didn't do it until they were standing next to the car. And then he only let go of Blaine to open the passenger's door for him in the most gentlemanly way, to which Blaine could only smile again before he rushed to obey. And man, it felt good to live the illusion of having a real date with the boy of his dreams, even if he knew everything would end at the end of the night –he felt so much like Cinderella that he had to laugh–. But it was his moment, he was going to enjoy it, and he would worry about anything else another day.

* * *

Sam had barely switched off the engine before he was already out and rushing to open Blaine's door before he was able to react. Blaine thought he was going to turn permanently red, so often he was blushing –and Sam didn't seem to have any intention of stopping his attentions any time soon, so…–, but he accepted Sam's hand to get out of the car and then once again he hooked his arm around Sam's at his insistence, trying not to think about the many eyes of those arriving at the same time that could be looking at them.

When they reached the entrance of the gym, where the prom was held, Blaine remembered the major reason he hated proms so much –they were dangerous for people like him, he had gotten to experience that first hand–, and he tried to disentangle his arm from Sam's –it was one thing to go to prom with another dude as friends and a very different one to have a date with said friends, which everyone would think they were having if they saw them in each other's arms–. But of course Sam anticipated his moves and covered Blaine's hand with his own and kept him from breaking their connection.

"Relax, B, this is not your old school" he whispered to his ear when he felt the nervousness on his friend, trying to convince him that something like that would never happen at McKinley, or at least not anymore–. "Besides, I would never let anyone hurt you"

Blaine looked at Sam with a mixture of surprise and adoration that Sam was quick to reciprocate with a tender smile. But they didn't have time to dwell too much on what all of that meant before Ryder suddenly appeared in front of them in a hurry.

"About time!" he reproached them for their tardiness, but one look at their hooked arms immediately made him forget about what he was going to say. "Mmm… you're late"

"Yeah, it was…" Blaine was about to apologize, taking the blame, but Sam didn't let him.

"I got lost in the way here from Blaine's house, can you believe that?" Sam answered with a chuckle, discreetly winking his eye at Blaine to let him know he didn't owe an explanation to anyone.

"From Blaine's house?" Ryder repeated with a confused expression, because he knew Sam didn't have a car, so how had he picked Blaine up from his home? Or… maybe he was already there, considering they seemed to be on a date –if his linked arms or their matching boutonnières were any proof of that– as there surely seemed to be something going on between them? Was that why Sam had called him a couple of hours ago asking him to include a song in the new direction's repertoire for the night that he would sing as a duet with Blaine?

"Weren't we late?" Sam asked, not wanting to give Ryder the chance to say anything inappropriate.

"Shit, yes, so hurry up" Ryder answered, all action again, as he handed each of them an ear mic and pushed them towards the stage, where Jake, Artie and Joe were already waiting for them for an all-boy performance.

As soon as the first notes to _Everybody_ by the Backstreet Boys starting sounded, Blaine looked at Sam, who smiled encouraging at him, and Blaine forgot about everything that wasn't enjoying the moment and gave the best of himself, singing and dancing like all of them.

The girls of the glee club joined them then so they all could perform an upbeat version of "Forever young" by Alphaville that everybody enjoyed a lot. And then the boys gave the girls their moment to sing "Walking on Sunshine", to which Sam gently grabbed Blaine's hand to lead him to the dance floor with him.

Blaine tried not to stumble on their way, so nervous he was about having his hand encased in Sam's slightly bigger one as the taller boy so casually tried to find a suitable spot for them, as if he wasn't aware of how much he was making his knees tremble with his actions –and yes, Blaine still knew he didn't mean anything with that, just to show him he was okay with Blaine's feelings and still felt comfortable around him, but it made him feel so good…

When he found what he was looking for, Sam made them stop and let go of Blaine's hand –and man, Blaine missed it already–. But Blaine didn't need to worry, because Sam immediately started dancing, in front of him, looking at him as he mouthed the words to the song and moved probably a bit closer to Blaine than it was needed.

Blaine again decided he should forget about everything else, and started moving in unison with his friend, singing and laughing with him as if there was no tomorrow. And when the song ended, all the other members of the club continued with solos or duets they had prepared for the occasion, to which Sam and Blaine never stopped dancing. Blaine was glad they had decided to leave the slow songs for after the coronation, because dancing that way with Sam again was obviously out of limits after what happened the day before, but he didn't think he was ready to see Sam dancing with anybody else that way either. And he was also glad that, as he hadn't decided to go to the prom until the day before, they hadn't counted on him to sing any of the songs, and he didn't have to separate Sam from the time being and break the funny and carefree, but at the same time amazing, atmosphere they had created with his fooling around.

As he had told Sam the day before, there were not a lot of chances for romance for a guy like him in Ohio; but of course Sam didn't have the same problem, and every few minutes a girl would appear to ask him to dance with her –and even if it made Blaine's insides churn with jealousy, it was not as if he could blame them, Sam was the most amazing young man in the party, even if most of them only wanted him for his looks–. But Sam's answer was, one time after another, a polite smile and a _no, thank you_ as he again turned to dance with his friend.

Even Bree, that horrible and manipulative cheerleader everybody knew so well, came to ask Sam for a dance –although considering how much she hated Glee club and everything related to it, she was probably wanting to be seen which whom was rumored to be the King of the night, as she was surely going for Queen–. But his answer didn't change, even if both of them knew she was going to be more insistent than the others.

"Hey, Sam" she said, trying to sound nice, as she seductively tapped his shoulder with the tip of her fingers. "I thought you might want to have a real dance by now"

"And what do you think I have been doing until now?" Sam answered with false naivety and a knowing chuckle towards Blaine.

"I meant with me" Bree answered, trying not to get annoyed before she had gotten what she wanted.

"Sorry, I'm with my date" Sam answered with a mocking apologetic smile as he turned to Blaine, giving his back to the girl to try and put an end to a conversation he was not interested in the least in.

"But he's…" she tried to protest over his shoulder, wanting to make a point about how much he needed to dance with a woman but Sam was not willing to listen.

"My date, yeah" he interrupted her before condescendingly patting her shoulder. "Have fun!"

Blaine tried not to laugh at Sam's insolence, at least until Bree had disappeared and couldn't see them, but the way Sam was casually dancing again, as if nothing had happened, made it all the more difficult.

"Sam" Blaine said in kind of a reproachful way, but the smile that kept breaking in his lips even if he tried to stop it was a good proof of how proud he was of his friend.

"Ugh, I can't stand her!" Sam answered in an attempt of defending himself, even if he knew he really didn't need it.

"Ok, not with her, but if any other girl asks you to dance with her…" Blaine tried to say, but Sam didn't give him the chance to finish.

"I'll be polite when rejecting her, don't worry" Sam answered, misunderstanding him.

"No, I meant that you…"

"I know what you meant" Sam said in a more serious tone, surprising Blaine.

"But Sam, I'll be okay. You don't have to babysit me all night, you can go and have your fun" Blaine tried to make him see, not wanting to be an obstacle for Sam's happiness.

"And I am having fun, a lot. With you" Sam honestly answered, even stopping his movements to explain himself so Blaine would understand how serious he was about it. "What a poor date I'd be if I left you here to go and dance with someone else"

"But Sam, you can…"

"Blaine, if I had wanted to dance with someone else I would have asked them to be my date, right? And I asked you. Doesn't that tell you something about who I want to dance with?"

And with that Sam effectively put an end to their conversation as he took Blaine's hand for a moment and made him spin under it to get him moving again, to which Blaine ended up laughing wholeheartedly after complying with Sam, who instantly smiled back at him. But Blaine was not an idiot, and he could easily see everything Sam had to renounce to to be his friend. That's why he couldn't resist anymore and put his arms around his friend for a short but meaningful embrace, feeling very grateful to him and to how much Sam cared about him, even if it was not in a romantic way. And when Sam squeezed him more strongly to his own body, Blaine let himself enjoy it for a second more than necessary, before he let go and continued dancing with his friend.

Ryder, who had elected himself as the one in charge of the music department –the guy probably needed something to keep himself busy, if he didn't want to go crazy with jealousy while Marley and Jake spent every minute of the night together–, came to get them a while later.

"Come on, guys, it's your turn when Tina finishes her song" he said with a hand to each of their backs.

"Oh, no, I haven't rehearsed anything" Blaine tried to stop Ryder's push towards the stage, thinking the younger boy had maybe made a mistake.

"Sam said you were going to do a duet" Ryder explained, not stopping pushing them for a second even if Blaine kept trying to resist, because he didn't care if Blaine hadn't rehearsed, no one was to ruin his schedule. "You made me include a ballad much sooner than we agreed, so don't play with me now"

"I thought you'd want to sing something with me" Sam explained with a guilty smile as Ryder effectively got them on stage. "You know how good we sound together"

"But…" Blaine tried to protest, as there was no way he was going to make a fool of himself in front of all these people with a song they hadn't even rehearsed once.

"Don't worry, you love the song and you know it by heart, you're going to do great" Sam promised with a wink as he made his friend stand in front of one of the mic stands and he moved to the other one.

Blaine didn't doubt Sam's words, as no one knew him better than Sam did and if he had picked the song… But he couldn't believe he had tricked him like that when he could have just as easily asked him if he wanted to sing with him –he very well knew Blaine would never say no to some singing–. But he could believe it even less when _I finally found someone_ started sounding. Because did really Sam want to sing the most romantic song ever with him? In front of all these people? But why…?

He didn't have the time to ponder any more on what had brought Sam to do something like that before the blond's sweet voice started filling the place even if it was hardly more than a whisper.

 _Sam: I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet_ _  
I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete_

Blaine could hardly keep his eyes off of his friend, looking so beautiful and perfect as he sang those words, and the fact that he was looking back at him with identical intensity made him wonder for a moment... could maybe Sam...? But no, it wasn't possible, right?

Only Sam's nod at him made him realize it was his turn, and he took a deep breath to keep his voice from shaking as much as his body was doing before he started singing himself.

 _Blaine: We started over coffee, we started out as friends_ _  
It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin_

Sam smiled impossibly wide at him before he continued, his gaze never moving away from Blaine's, even for a second.

 _Sam: This time is different_

 _Blaine: la la la la_

 _Sam: It's all because of you_

 _Blaine: la la la la_

 _Sam: It's better than it's ever been  
Both: Cause we can talk it through  
Blaine: My favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say to take my breath away_

Sam took his mic out of the stand and walked the distance separating him from his friend, suddenly feeling the need to be closer to him for the chorus, that they sang flawlessly, their voices harmonizing perfectly together as usual.

 _Both: This is it  
Oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
Blaine: Cause whatever I do _

_Sam: It's just got to be you  
Both: My life has just begun, I finally found someone_

 _Blaine: Ooooh Someone_ _  
Sam: I finally found someone_

Blaine got his own mic in his hand too so he was freer to move, and turned completely to Sam, almost forgetting about everyone else in the place. Because it seemed as if Sam was somehow declaring his love for him, and from that moment there was nothing else in the world for Blaine that wasn't him and the song they were so romantically sharing.

 _Sam: Did I keep you waiting?_

 _Blaine: I didn't mind_ _  
Sam: I apologize_

 _Blaine: Baby, that's fine_ _  
Sam: I would wait forever  
Both: Just to know you were mine_

Sam smiled again at the part that was about to come, because it seemed as if it had been written for them, as if was almost the conversation they had had only a while ago.

 _Sam: You know, I love your hair_

Sam moved his hand to Blaine's face and he gently removed some curl that had escaped from the little gel used that night to fall on his forehead, making Blaine sigh with his actions.

 _Blaine: Are you sure it looks right?_

Blaine sang with an amused smile, almost as if he was doing the question himself, to which Sam smiled back and nodded.

 _Sam: I love what you wear_

 _Blaine: Isn't it too tight?_  
 _Sam: You're exceptional_

Sam sang that almost in a whisper, and Blaine's heart swelled with love at what he felt as an honest confession, especially when Sam took his hand in his and held it during the rest of the song.

 _Both: I can't wait for the rest of my life_ _  
This is it  
Oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
Blaine: Cause whatever I do_

 _Sam: It's just got to be you, oh yeah_ _  
Both: My life has just begun, I finally found someone_

 _Blaine: Cause whatever I do_

 _Sam: It's just got to be you_ _  
Blaine: My life has just begun_

 _Both: I finally found someone_

They remained looking into each other's eyes, hands still together, even after the last chord was heard, completely lost in the moment. Only when the first timid applauses broke amongst the confused audience, which had not been expecting to get such a show of the usually mischievous and geeky friends –at least they had been friends until then, because they couldn't tell anymore–, the spell seemed to broke, if only slightly, and Blaine and Sam finally realized they were not alone in the room and bowed to them. And when Sam realized Blaine still felt doubtful, almost scared, about how to proceed next, he pulled by the link they still had in their hands and guided him down the stage while Marley and Unique got ready for the next song.

"Sam?" Blaine asked as soon as the blond stopped and turned to him, needing for him to explain what that had meant, because there was no way he could have misunderstood Sam's feelings this time, right? It had meant something…, right?

"Blaine, I…" Sam started, trying to find the right words to explain himself, but before he was able to Brittany appeared out of nothing and put her arms around both of them in an awkward embrace.

"You sounded wonderful out of there, you guys!" Brittany praised them.

"Thanks, Britt!" Sam answered, and Blaine's heart fell at the wide and honest smile the blond was giving Brittany, who had been his girlfriend until not too long ago.

"I was wondering… Sam, could we maybe talk for a second? Blaine, you don't mind, right?" Brittany asked, and Blaine had to fight very hard against the tears threatening to appear in his eyes before he answered.

"No, of course not" he lied, even feigning a smile towards the other two so they wouldn't know he was dying inside.

"But…" Sam tried to protest, feeling bad to leave his friend even if he was clearly dying to go with the girl.

"Don't worry about me" Blaine immediately reassured his friend, even if his heart was breaking. But if Sam still had feelings for Brittany… who was he to get in the way? Weren't they impossible, anyway, which he had been proved of once again? He knew he should have never let himself believe it could be different…

"I'll be right back" Sam promised with a last squeeze to their still joined hands.

And then, just like that, he was gone after the girl he was probably still in love with. Leaving him there alone, and sadder than ever because, even if for just a moment, he had let himself believe it was him Sam had feelings for.

"Oh, Blainey" Tina lamented as she appeared next to him and enveloped him in her arms, having guessed exactly what was happening.

Blaine felt glad for once that Tina knew about his feelings for Sam, because that way he didn't need to say anything and just let himself be comforted, even allowing some of his tears to make their way down his cheeks even if he refrained himself from sobbing. But it was ok, he had the right to feel devastated, and he knew Tina would understand.

"It's going to be alright, Blainey" she said, trying to reassure his best friend because she hated seeing him so broken.

"It isn't, Tina" he answered as he buried his face on her shoulder, glad that he could count on her at least. "He's going to get back together with Brittany and I don't know if I will be able to stand it again"

"Blaine, look at me" Tina seriously said as she broke the embrace, but she kept her hands on his biceps so he wouldn't run away. "I don't know what Brittany wants, but I know what I saw up there, Blaine"

"He was just trying to be a good friend and make me happy" Blaine protested, wondering if Tina had felt the same new chemistry between them he had felt as they sang.

"I don't know, Blaine, it… it surely didn't feel like that" Tina tried to make him see, because the way Sam's eyes had looked at Blaine as they sang a love song to each other had looked very different than usual.

"Well, he still went with her, right?" Blaine insisted, and this time Tina didn't know what to answer. "It's okay, I've known it couldn't be from the beginning, now I only need to learn to live with it"

Blaine hadn't even finished the sentence before his voice broke and Tina rushed to embrace him again, wishing there was something she could do for him. But there was no time for her to try, because suddenly professor Higgins' voice filled the place and they knew the time to know who the King and the Queen of the Prom would be.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're now going to announce who the King is going to be this year" the professor announced while opening the envelope in his hands, and Blaine and Tina broke their embrace to give their whole attention to him –because no matter how he felt, Blaine still wanted for Sam to win because he deserved it–. "And this year's Senior Prom King is… mister Samuel Evans"

Blaine applauded fiercely, after drying his tears, while Sam appeared on stage from the other side of the room with a wide smile in his face that made Blaine's heart melt. Because yes, he was hurting like probably he had never hurt before, but it was not Sam's fault, at all, and the only thing Blaine still cared about was Sam's happiness. And damn it, he felt so proud of him at that moment that he even cheered from his place, which Sam seemed to hear because he turned to him and gave him one of his sweet smiles in gratitude.

Blaine didn't even care that Bree was the one elected as Queen, though obviously he would have wanted for Tina to win and he took a moment to comfort her. He only cared about Sam, and the fact that he now had to have that dance he had been so worried about. But Blaine trusted him and knew he was going to do it perfectly.

"And now the King and the Queen will have their first dance" Professor Higgins announced, but before he could say anything else, Sam approached him and whispered something to him, to which Higgins nodded at him with a confused expression and moved to make room for Sam in front of the mic.

"Good night, everyone, and thank you for making me King tonight" Sam said, his voice sounding very confident to anyone who didn't know him as Blaine did, but Blaine could surely detect more than a little nervousness. "I will have my first dance in a moment, but I'm sure the queen will agree with me when I say that we don't want to dance this song with anyone that's not the person that holds our heart" Sam said to everyone's surprise, and it was pretty obvious that Bree didn't agree to that at all, even if she tried to keep smiling for the sake of appearances.

Blaine felt like crying all over again at Sam's words, because it was now clear that Sam had decided to get back together with Brittany, and he was so drunk in love after their conversation that he felt completely incapable of dancing with anybody else that wasn't her at the moment. But he didn't let any more tears fall: Sam had been amazing to him that night, and he owed him to do the same and support him in his decision.

"So if you don't mind, I'm going to ask someone else to share this very special dance with me" Sam finished before leaving the stage and walking down towards the dance floor.

Blaine didn't know where Brittany was at the moment, but she must have made their way back towards the area while Sam was coroneted because Sam was now walking in that direction with the sweetest smile in his face that Blaine had ever seen. And in just a few second that felt eternal, Sam suddenly stopped walking under the watchful eye of everyone gathered there and stood directly in front of Blaine.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a mockingly formal voice that suited him very well.

Blaine turned to look behind him, expecting Brittany to be there, but to his surprise she wasn't there, only other people with the same confused expression he was sure he was sporting himself.

"I'm talking to you, Blaine" Sam explained with a fond chuckle before offering his hand to the confused boy. "Will you dance with me?"

But Blaine remained completely petrified, too shocked to move, so Sam knew he needed to make the decision for him and he gently took his hand. When he gladly noticed he was not meeting any resistance, he drew his other hand to Blaine's waist, just as the brunet had showed him the day before, and signaled for Kitty and Artie to start singing their song.

"Maybe you should start moving now" Sam suggested in a joking whisper, smiling fondly at his dancing partner when he shook his head to get himself out of his trance.

"Sorry" Blaine answered as he timidly started moving, closing his fingers around Sam's hand too and letting the other one lightly rest on his shoulder.

"That's better" Sam tentatively praised him, knowing he had to be patient with his friend after how things had gone since the day before –and damn right, he had a right to be confused, after all.

"Why?" was the only thing Blaine was able to say, but luckily for him, Sam knew him like the back of his hand and it was easy for him to read everything he wanted to ask.

"I thought we looked fantastic dancing together yesterday, so it didn't make sense for me to dance with anyone else, you know?" Sam joked, even if it was entirely true, because he didn't want to go into matters too quickly and risk for Blaine not to believe him.

"But Sam… you said…" Blaine insisted because damn it, he was stubborn, wasn't he?"

"That I wanted to have this dance with the person that holds my heart, I know"

"So was it… just an excuse not to dance with Bree?"

"No, of course not" Sam rushed to explain, understanding everything that was going on in Blaine's head after all the mixed signals he had been receiving for weeks, even if Sam hadn't realized it until very recently. "Gosh, I really didn't want to dance with that horrible girl, but it was not an excuse. I meant what I said"

"But Brittany…" Blaine tried to ask, but this time Sam didn't even need to hear the question.

"Brittany only wanted to help" Sam interrupted him with a smile. "I… I called her last night and asked for her advice. You know, us bicorns must help each other"

"Bicorns?" Blaine asked, almost in shock at Sam's confession and the way he was slightly blushing.

"Ok, Blaine, this is new for me but… yesterday… It changed something, you know?" Sam tried to explain. And yes, it was all very new to him and he had never expected for something like that to happen. But he wanted to do things right, and he knew if there was someone who could understand him, that was Blaine. Because he knew him like the back of his hand and because Blaine never judged him. Ever. "I had been thinking a lot about you lately. And I mean really a lot. Like that the-last-thing-before-going-to-sleep-and-first-thing-at-waking-up crap. But I thought it was normal: you are my best friend, we really get along and I adore you, so I didn't think twice about how you were in my mind like every second of the day"

"I was?" Blaine asked, almost in a whisper, as if he didn't dare to believe what Sam might be implying.

"Yeah" Sam admitted with an embarrassed chuckle. "But then yesterday… when I held you in my arms and we danced like that it just… It felt so good, so meant to be… I don't know, it's like everything made sense all of a sudden. I couldn't get my heart to beat normally again for hours, it seemed as if it was going to go out of my chest just at the reminder of your warm body against mine" Sam explained, and suddenly he let go of Blaine's hand to rest it at the small of his back, where the other one was, so he was completely encircling his waist just as he had done the day before.

"Really?"

"Oh my God, Blaine, yes. I was so confused… Because suddenly I couldn't see you as my best friend anymore.. So I called Brittany and asked her about her opinion on this. I know it sounds stupid, but as she went through something like that…"

"It's not stupid, Sam" Blaine interrupted him, never allowing anyone to speak ill about Sam, even if it was Sam himself.

"And do you want to know what she said?"

"Yes"

"She said that I should just follow my instincts" Sam answered as he rested his forehead against Blaine's while closing his eyes to feel him more deeply. "That I should just listen to my heart"

"And what is your heart telling you?" Blaine asked, because even if Sam was showing his feelings in a pretty obvious way, he needed to hear it to completely believe it, as he had been wrong before and he didn't think he could survive it again.

"That you're the real King of this prom, Blaine" he answered, moving his head backwards a bit so Blaine could read his eyes and know he was being honest. "At least to me"

Blaine was looking at Sam with so much love and hope in his eyes that it was all Sam could do not to break down in tears in that moment. Yes, Blaine was his King, and he was going to dedicate every minute of his days to show him, now that he knew how strong he felt about him. He let go of him for one second with one hand to remove the crown from his own head and put it on Blaine's instead to show him how much he really meant what he said, and Blaine's adoring smile at his gesture gave him the necessary courage to ask what he needed to ask.

"And… I'm not wrong to assume I wasn't the only one who felt that way when we danced and you also have feelings for me, right? I mean… you were crying yesterday, I know it. And that song about loving in silence… Were you… crying for me?" Sam asked, almost forgetting to breathe as he waited for Blaine's answer.

"I thought this was impossible" Blaine said, and Sam chuckled at what he understood as an affirmative answer.

"Well, it's not" Sam answered with a tender caress of the back of his fingers on the soft skin of Blaine's cheek. "I'm sorry it took me so long to understand what was happening"

"It's okay" Blaine immediately forgave him, as Sam never doubted he would, because he had the biggest heart ever, didn't he?

"You're the best friend I've ever had, but… we can be even more than that if you want to" Sam asked, but he had to smile at the happiness he could see in Blaine's eyes that easily told him what the answer was going to be.

"I really do" Blaine simply answered before closing his arms around Sam's upper body and letting his head fall trustingly on Sam's shoulder, making some very real butterflies go wild in the latter's stomach.

"Ok" Sam answered with a little laugh as he strengthened his grip around him and he let his own head rest on Blaine's and lovingly kissed the curls resting there, happy to see Blaine trusted him so much that he had even forgotten about his fears.

They remained in silence for a moment, lost in their impossibly close embrace as they rocked their bodies to the music, and Sam took a moment to take a look around them. Even if there were still some furtive glances on them, which immediately got lost as they were discovered, most people had already resumed their own dancing, leaving them to be only another couple amongst all the others. And that thought felt some good… Of course they could be just another couple; it didn't have to be any different, than the rest, Sam was happy to realize. Although they were going to be a much greater couple than any other because they rocked together much more than any of them did. Fact.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming" Blaine whispered after a while, lifting his head from Sam's shoulder so he could look at his face, still scared to believe his biggest dream had come true all of a sudden.

"This is very real, Blaine" Sam promised with a smile, and suddenly he had the best idea to prove it. "Come"

Sam didn't give Blaine the chance to hesitate as he broke their embrace to take his hand in his and entwined their fingers together while pulling him across the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as he tried to keep with Sam's fast pace as they made their way amongst the couples.

"Just trust me" Sam answered without even stopping. Because he didn't have the slightest doubt that Blaine would follow him everywhere he went. Just as the other way around.

Blaine smiled when he realized Sam was just taking him to the photo booth, because apparently he was equally anxious to capture that moment on a picture that they could keep for the rest of their lives –because yes, he knew they had just started dating, but he didn't have the slightest doubt about how it was going to last forever–.

"Could you take a picture of us, please?" Sam politely asked to the photographer as he stopped in front of the camera and pulled Blaine to stand next to him so he could surround him with an arm around his shoulders to get him as close as possible.

"Of course" the photographer answered with a smile, as he had been watching the whole show the couple had offered and it was amusing to see them so happy and in love. Ah, young love… "Ready? At the count of three. One…"

But before the photographer could even continue, Sam turned to Blaine and used his free hand to cup his cheek. He smiled at the confusion in Blaine's eyes and winked at him before slowly covering the distance between them and joining their lips for the first time ever.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, half surprised and half static, and he was finally able to react, he put his own arm around Sam's shoulders and timidly deepened the kiss. And it was in that exact moment when they heard and saw the flash of the camera.

"What…?" Blaine tried to ask when the kiss broke a little abruptly, but he was finding it hard to recover his breath after how amazing it had been.

"Well, I didn't want you to avoid this one" Sam answered with a little smile that only got wider at the surprise in Blaine's face.

"Did you…?" he tried to ask even if he didn't seem to be able to find his voice.

"Yeah, I was going for a kiss yesterday at the choir room but you pulled away too soon" Sam explained, amused at the embarrassment and the blush he could easily detect on his boyfriend's face –and wow, how cool it was to be able to call Blaine his boyfriend?

"I thought it was just me, I didn't want to make you feel awkward" Blaine explained in a murmur full of embarrassment as he lowered his face to avoid Sam's gaze.

"You've got to stop thinking so much, you know?" Sam said with a laugh as he lifted Blaine's face again with a finger under his chin. "And I know the perfect way for that" he added as one of his hands rested on the small of Blaine's back and the other one moved to the back of his neck to guide him towards him again for a second kiss that felt more natural and lasted much longer than the other one, especially when Blaine closed both his arms around Sam's neck and made their chests collide, bringing them a waterfall of emotions and excitement that they didn't seem to get enough as they explored each other's tastes. That is, until the photographer lightly coughed to remind them he was still there.

"Am I supposed to capture this one as well?" he joked when the two young boys separated and blushed furiously at the fact they had let themselves go so much.

"Can we see the picture?" Sam asked as he walked to see the camera's little screen, his hand easily finding Blaine's again to pull him at his side so he could see it too.

Blaine smiled again as Sam looked at the picture with the fondest imaginable smile in his face, easily making conversation with the photographer about how to get a couple of copies of that even if his hand didn't diminish the grip he was keeping in Blaine's hand for a second. And Blaine knew he should probably reprimand him for tricking him like that, but looking at Sam's loving expression when he finally turned to him to kiss his cheek, he didn't have the heart to do it. And besides, people didn't usually have the good fortune to have their first kiss in a picture, right?

 **THE END**

Songs: _Distance,_ by Christina Perri

 _I finally found someone,_ by Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Well, so what did you think? Let me know ;)_

 _Now, for those of you reading my TWD fic I need to ask you a favor... Could you please go into my tumblr post about it (likeinyourfunnylittlebrains . tumblr com /_ _post/149075751454/to-anyone-who-reads-and-follows-my-twd-fic, without spaces) and let me know what you think? I need your opinions on this before I continued, please! You can answer it there or send me a PM here. Thank you so much, you guys! You are the best!_


End file.
